theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Abbott Family Foundation
The Abbott Family Foundation (also known as the John Abbott Memorial Foundation, the Abbott Foundation '''and the '''John Abbott Foundation) was a non-profit agency founded by The Abbott Family. Profile In 2008, Jack Abbott wanted to start an Abbott Foundation for the less fortunate. Jack named Ben Hollander as head of the John Abbott Memorial Foundation. After Ben left town, Jack asked Sharon Newman to run it. Though flattered, Sharon had to wait until she was done with her Beauty of Nature Cosmetics tour. When Sharon headed out, Jack told Nicholas Newman about his foundation idea. However, Nick immediately figured out Jack's real agenda -- getting Sharon away from Brad Carlton. At the Genoa City Athletic Club, Jack and Sharon went over ideas for the Abbott Foundation. In January 2009, Nick and Phyllis Summers talked to Jack and Sharon about the building that they wanted to make their new office and warehouse. Jack asked, since they were all in agreement, if he should make the owner an offer. Nick said the owner could draw up a lease. Jack was confused saying he thought they wanted to buy a place. Nick said he was glad they all were in agreement about the place and then announced that he owned the building. He said he went ahead and bought the building. They discussed their plans for Restless Style and the new building. Jack suggested that they take a part of the building and make Sharon an office for the Abbott Family Foundation that she was working on. Everyone agreed that would be a great idea. Sharon wanted to use the John Abbott Foundation to fund drunk driving programs. Jack told her as long as it helped people, his father would be proud. Phyllis noticed that Sharon seemed underwhelmed about the warehouse-to-office space transformation. When the two were alone, Phyllis asked Sharon what troubled her. Sharon admitted that she felt left out of the fun, funky, and exciting new venture because she was saddled with the Abbott Foundation. Phyllis advised Sharon to quit the Foundation and work with the magazine, but Sharon worried that she'd let Jack down. Sharon admitted to Phyllis that she was bored running the Foundation. Phyllis advised Sharon to talk to Jack. Sharon promised to speak to him about working with the magazine project while they were in L.A. As Nick and Phyllis dined on Chinese take-out at home, Phyllis said that Sharon had planned to tell Jack that she was bored with the Foundation and wished to work with the magazine. Sharon told Jack the truth about wanting to leave the Foundation. Phyllis came up with the idea to have Jack be a part of the issue that Cane Ashby and Billy Abbott posed in photos for--"The men we love and the one we love to hate!!" Jack agreed to do it since it was good publicity and he got to talk about his charity -- the Abbott Foundation. Al Franklin, a lawyer for the Abbott Foundation, showed up at Restless Style. He announced some huge news--Keith Joyner, another attorney, had just informed Al that an anonymous donor was giving $5 million to the Abbott Foundation and $2 million to Cassie's Challenge. Jack, Sharon, Nick and Phyllis wondered who the anonymous donor could be. They knew Victor Newman wouldn't donate money to the Abbott Foundation and Katherine Chancellor wouldn't remain anonymous. When Sharon told Al she wanted to thank the donor, Jack asked Al to do some research and find out who the donor was. After Al left, Jack wondered if Gloria Fisher could be the mysterious benefactor. Sharon said she doubted it--after all, Gloria hated Jack. Jack questioned Katherine about the charitable donations. Katherine told him she had no knowledge of it. Back at Restless Style, Jack ran a search of anagrams for “Marksalogria”, the name of the mysterious donor corporation that gave huge charitable donations. Jack's search revealed the name to be "Gloria's Karma"! He was shocked. Jack asked Gloria to move back in the Abbott pool house because he felt sorry for her, and he realized that she donated a large portion of her money to the two charities. In November 2009, Dr. Emily Peterson got a call from Dr. Lambert who offered her a job with him heading up the Abbott Foundation. Emily took a job with the Psychology Department of Genoa City University (funded, much to her initial anger, by Jack through the Abbott Family Foundation) and planned to stay in town to continue to treat Patty Williams' psychosis as well as to take on new patients. Staff Former Employees and Roles *Al Franklin, Lawyer *Ben Hollander, Head *Sharon Newman, Head Category:Non profit Category:Needs Photo